


Grocery Stores Aren't A Usual Dating Place

by lingerl0ser



Series: jersy dating au [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Gay Panic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerl0ser/pseuds/lingerl0ser
Summary: Percy meets a cute guy in a grocery store and panics about getting his number.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: jersy dating au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Grocery Stores Aren't A Usual Dating Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and just like a meeting au. Hope you enjoy!

It was all Tysons fault. Percy was just trying to take his little brother shopping, just trying to buy some pringles, and maybe some oreos. But no. His little brother insisted on petting that dog. The dog belonging to the very hot blonde boy. Now don’t get him wrong, he found the boy incredibly attractive, it’s just that now he had to interact with him. Percy the bisexual mess, had to interact with a hot boy.

“Perce! Percy!” Tyson tugged at his older brother's sleeve, “look! Doggy! Can I pet it?”  
“Hmm? Oh yeah, just go and ask the nice boy if you can Tyse,” Percy mumbled. He was busy trying to get everything Sally had put on the list and get home before Grover turned up for the movie night so he wasn’t really in the mood for Tysons ‘I can and will pet every single dog I see regardless of what Percy says’ and most definitely wasn't paying attention to the dogs owners. Until the boy started talking to him.

“Is he your brother?”  
“Yeah.”  
“He’s cute, how old is he?”  
“Oh, he’s seven next month,” Percy looked up and his mouth must have dropped open because the boy smiled and chuckled a bit before reaching up and pushing his mouth shut.  
“Be careful, you might catch flies.”  
“Uh um yeah, flies, yeah.” Him, smooth? Never.  
“Well, hope I see you around again pretty boy.” The boy began to walk away and in his garbled state of mind Percy was simply in no condition to think of anything other than ‘nugh hot boy- spoke to me- flirting???’ and didn’t even realise until he got home that he hadn’t got the boys name or number and had no idea if he would ever see him again.

Grover arrived that evening for their movie night, and to talk through Percy’s crisis, obviously. Together (let's be honest it was Grover) they came to the conclusion that the easiest way to meet this handsome stranger again was to plan his next grocery trip for the same time next week, and of course to call Nico for some tips on flirting.

“Hey Neekes.”  
“What do you want, it's early.”  
“Well actually, it's 10am but whatever and I need some tips on flirting with boys.”  
Nico huffed, “and why do you think I'm the ideal choice?”  
“Because you managed to date Will?”  
“Doesn’t mean I know how I did it.”  
“Well fuck you. Now I’ve gotta try and flirt with a hot guy on my own.” Percy wasn’t really sure why he thought Nico would help, the guy had been stuck in his emo stage since he was about eleven. 

The next week approached painfully slowly with way to much deliberation and gay panic on Percy’s part but he eventually made through. 

“Hey.”  
“Oh hey!”  
“Um, I feel like an absolute dork right now but um I saw you last week, when my brother pet your dog?” Percy could feel the tips of his turning pink already.  
“Yeah! I remember you, the cute boy that couldn’t hold a sentence.”  
Uh oh, he remembers. Play it cool, play it cool. “Uh yep, thats me. Yep.” Not cool Percy, not cool.  
“Well, I’m Jason. I suppose you want my number?”  
Oh damn. Jason fit him perfectly, blonde hair, blue eyes, tall. He was perfect.  
“Yeah, yep. Damn, I’m such a mess, sorry. I’m Percy by the way.”  
“Well cute boy Percy, text me,” Jason slipped a note into his pocket and walked away.

They met for coffee the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> (and they lived happily ever after)


End file.
